


Whisper to me

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 09/05/15 [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Complimments, Fandot Creativity, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper to me

   Martin was new in Night Vale and decidedly not happy. He thought he'd make brilliant discoveries with Carlos and his team of scientists, not get more and more confused each day and listen to a radio host gush about how in love he was with the lead scientist each night.

   It was exhausting.

   It was _awful_!

   Not to mention that people kept dying!

   But then, walking to work, he heard the whispering forest, " _Your hair looks perfect today, Martin..._ "

   Perfect? Him?

   " _And your teeth are like a military cemetery..._ "

   "N-no, they're really not," Martin stuttered, blushing.

   " _They are Martin..._ "

   This wasn't believable!

   He took a step towards the trees.

   " _You're just... perfect..._ "

   Martin grinned.

   " _And we fell in love instantly..._ "

   Martin ran into the forest, he laughed and smiled and giggled until his feet turned to roots and he stretched towards the sky.

   Trees, they are us.

   He complements people on the way to work now and, honestly; he's very happy!


End file.
